DESCRIPTION: The goal of our project (Phase I&II) is to develop a low-cost, easy-to-use, modular, multiparametric monitor that can be used in the OR, ER, or ICU to provide a continuous evaluation of neurological status. There is compelling evidence that continuous multiparametric monitoring of neurological patients can improve outcome by detection of problems before a deficit occurs. Current neuromonitoring products focus on a single neurological measurement are expensive, and usually require technician to operate. Thus, despite its benefits to patients, neuromonitoring is not widely used. Our Phase I project combines expertise in neurological monitoring with advance distributed computer system architecture to design a novel software platform of which we will construct an easy to use, modular neurological monitor in Phase II. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Proposed commercial application not available.